BitumToons: The Movie/Transcript
(This idea was created in 2016, but was deleted in 2017, then archived in 2018 by the owner, CNReactionGuy18) 'This is the transcript of BitumToons: The Movie. Hopefully as of July 10, 2016 you’ll enjoy it! ' Transcript BitumToons proudly presents... '' ''A collabration of Warner Animation Group.. '' ''Presents... '' *'Danny: '(on the mircophone) Ahem, is this thing on? Oh! Perfect! Welcome to our flim and enjoy it! Uh- i don’t have any words to say so... just watch! (We see Brandon and Pupeye in their house in the living room watching TV.) *'Brandon: '*slurps his soda and burps* Lazy Saturday is really getting into me now, right PupEye? *'PupEye: 'Yuah! Quality time.. with you! Brother! *'Brandon: 'Aw, shut up lil’ pup! You know, i’m way cooler at quality time. *'PupEye: '*hears the doorbell ring* Pizza’s a-calling! Can you get it? *'Brandon: 'Sorry Pupeye.. I’m currently in Stage four of the lazy saturday method.. No Bothers Given... *lays on the couch* Ah.. this is the life! (PupEye opens the door) *'PupEye: '(gasps) No way... *'Brandon: '*watches TV* COME ON! MONSTER TRUCK RALLY, YOU GOTTA TRY BETTER THEN THAT- *'PupEye: '…BRANDON! Can you come here for a second? *'Brandon: 'I can’t Pup, i’m suffering from Stage Four of the Lazy Saturday Method.. No Bothers Given- *'PupEye: '…NO TIME! *throws Brandon in front of the doot* *'Brandon: 'GAH! Rude! And... *sees the 2 people* It can’t be.. *'PupEye: 'It’s our owners! *slams the door closed* Phew! *'Brandon: 'Why is our owners here? I thought they completely abandoned us when we were little.. *'PupEye: 'No way, this could be reality! (Then their owners knocked on the door.) *'Brandon: '*growls* WHAT DO YOU TWO UNCARING GOOD FOR NOTHING OWNERS WANT?! AND I’M ABOUT TO PUNCH YOU REAL BAD IF YOU AREN’T GONNA ANSWERS.. *'PupEye: 'Yeah, we need questions! *'Owner #1: 'Answers? Have you two learn anything about grammer! (laughs) Isn’t that right, my beloved wife. (She laughs as well) *'Brandon: 'Let me guess, you two soul-less people are rich? If not, i’d ask. What’s with your jerk-ish ways of laughing? We aren’t humans! *'Owner #1: 'Your right.. This isn’t reality.. (The owners then turns into androids) *'Android: 'You are in our world now.. *laughs evily* *'Brandon: 'Oh gosh, Pupeye.. RUN! (The screen turns black then it says.. ''BITUMTOONS: THE MOVIE) (Then after, the scene cuts to a ''restaurant) *'Danny: 'Uh guys.. Are you sure about this? *'Sporko: 'Oh.. Relax! This is our first time we’re helping you with your date. Of course, we’re sure! Why ask that? Parnoid? *'Danny: 'Oh, no, no, no.. I’m just having second thoughts about the date. *'Sporko: 'Don’t worry, everything will be a-okay!- And *notices Manlida coming* here she comes.. *'Danny: '...Wait what? (Malida comes and sits next to Danny.) *'Malida: '''Hi there, it’s me.. By the look of your face, it seems like your nervous about this date. Which is fine, people gets nervous on first dates. But they’ll get used to it. * * * (Then, a lumberjack comes and sits next to the two.) * * * '''Danny: '''Who are you suppose to be? Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas